


Конфеты с коньяком

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Fluff, Gen, Humor, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Post-Avengers Endgame, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Slice of Life, Stephen Strange & Loki Friendship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: На что готовы чародеи ради дюжины шоколадных конфет?
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Конфеты с коньяком

Тихим и уютным вечером мастер мистических искусств Стивен Стрэндж занял любимое кожаное кресло у горящего камина, наполнил глиняную пиалу ароматным чаем из гималайских трав и открыл сборник чар по пространственной магии. После суматошной недели, да что там — суматошных четырёх месяцев со дня счастливого воссоединения Тони Старка с семьёй, наполненных его многочисленными попытками поблагодарить друга-волшебника всё более ужасающими способами, свободный от встреч со Старками вечер сам по себе являлся подарком величайшей ценности.

Над пиалой сворачивался колечками пар, Стивен вдохнул его и блаженно зажмурился.

— Наконец-то.

Верный артефакт Плащ левитации солидарно пошевелил красным бархатным воротничком, и именно в этот момент со стороны большого круглого окна послышался громкий треск. Рука Стивена дрогнула, чашка испарилась, а сам он, обернувшись, выставил вперёд ладони, готовый отразить опасность, но не успел наколдовать даже базовый щит, как прямо в воздухе образовалась большая прореха и из неё вышел Локи. Очень-очень злой, дёрганый, чем-то возмущенный царевич Нового Асгарда Локи, который погрозил пальцем кому-то по ту сторону портала, резким жестом закрыл его и принялся расхаживать по паркету туда-сюда, бурно размахивая руками.

— Нет, это ж надо было додуматься привлечь всех асгардцев к рыболовному промыслу! Великий народ, воплотивший в себе целый мир, прогремевший на тысячи лет своими подвигами! И заставить его торговать с этими измельчавшими потомками викингов как каких-то жалких оборванцев! — на последнем слове он остановился и требовательно уставился на Стивена.

Не придумав ничего лучше, тот опустил руки и кивнул. На его счастье, Локи этого хватило.

— И ведь я предупреждал и Одина, и свою матушку, и всех, кто только слушал, что Тор Одинсон не достоин короны!.. — продолжил расхаживать Локи, распаляясь всё больше и сильнее, так что паркет начал покрываться инеем.

От этого Стивен встревожился: Санктуму и без того досталось от одного благодарного спасителя вселенной, — и потому максимально незаметно опрокинул всё вокруг вместе с Локи и собой в зеркальное измерение. На всякий случай. После чего продолжил пристально следить за незваным гостем.

Гость, впрочем, на поддержание диалога не рассчитывал и вполне удачно справлялся сам, перечисляя новые и давние обиды, крайне уничижительно отзываясь о введённых старшим братом Тором и Валькирией новшествах, норвежцах как нации, Мидгарде как мире и Таносе как короле неудачников, не сумевшем придушить его достаточно, чтобы ему не довелось увидеть этого позора.

Четверть часа спустя Стивен вернул исчезнувшую пиалу с чаем, поняв, что это надолго.

Ещё через полчаса Локи вдруг остановился, уставился на него так, будто впервые осознал, кого видит, и неожиданно спросил:

— Полагаю, у чародея вроде тебя найдётся выпить?

Прозвучало, конечно, чуточку высокомерно, но чай успел настроить Стивена на благодушный лад, а потому он, поразмыслив всего секунду, призвал на подносе бутыль подаренного Тони Старком «Хеннесси» и пузатый коньячный бокал.

Локи решительно подошёл, плеснул себе выпивки, принюхался, поколдовал над ней и выпил залпом.

— Годится, — выдал он.

Облегченно выдохнул даже Плащ, пусть Стивен так и не понял — чем именно, но, с сомнением покосившись на воротник, на всякий случай налил гостю ещё и рискнул организовать вазочку с шоколадными конфетами (вдруг прокатит?).

И прокатило!

Пошуршав фантиками и уговорив парочку конфет, Локи запил их коньяком, снисходительно кивнул Стивену и попросту исчез, чем заставил последнего ещё с полминуты смотреть на пустую гостиную и соображать, к чему вообще было это всё.

Впрочем, долго предаваться удивлению ему помешал Вонг: невозмутимо поднялся по лестнице, огляделся, втянул носом воздух и расчётливо встал рядом с подносом с конфетами и коньяком.

— Стивен.

— Вонг.

— Защита Санктума снова была нарушена. Старк?

— Как ни удивительно, Локи.

— Что он хотел?

— Если бы я знал…

С сомнением покосившись на бутыль с коньяком, Стивен подумал, не последовать ли примеру гостя (обычно спиртным не увлекался, но вдруг навеет пару свежих идей?), а когда почти решился, вдруг обнаружил, что любимые шоколадные конфеты ручной работы с сочными крупными заспиртованными вишнями уже исчезли вместе с вазочкой и Вонгом!

И досадливо хлопнул себя ладонью по бедру.

— Вот куда ты смотрел, а? — выплеснул он раздражение на свой Плащ.

Тот только виновато пошевелил воротником и чуточку развёл полами.

С тяжёлым вздохом Стивен жестом отправил бутыль в бар до лучших времён и без всякого удовольствия открыл сборник чар.

* * *

Следующий визит Локи случился через полторы недели. Стивен как раз спас вазочку с дюжиной свеженьких конфет от алчного библиотекаря (не то чтобы он был таким уж скрягой, но именно эти конфеты готовили в сильно ограниченном количестве и для очень длинной очереди желающих), заботливо убрал её в комод с ненужной всячиной и резко выпрямился от внезапного грохота. И пока он смотрел в сторону источника звука — то есть круглого окна с символом Агамотто, — шелест обёртки подсказал, что он опоздал… И точно! Успев занять одно из двух кожаных кресел перед камином, Локи с энтузиазмом рылся в вазочке с конфетами, уже стоящей на одном подносе с давеча начатым коньяком.

Стивен раздосадованно вздохнул: его продолжали объедать кто ни попадя! И грузно потопал к собственному креслу, опасаясь лишиться ещё и его.

Потом была новая порция жалоб от гостя об асгардских делах и главном асгардском кретине, длинная сентенция об идиотах-политиках мидгардского разлива и о том, как легко их одурачить (даже не интересно, пф!), странная история о двух шестиногих конях, — Стивен не особо в это всё вслушивался. Поняв, что Локи не собирается угрожать лично ему здесь и сейчас, он сосредоточился на более важной проблеме в лице благодарного Тони Старка, доводящего до белого каления Санктум Санкторум своими улучшениями и подарками. Сдерживать раздражение древнего храма удавалось всё труднее и труднее, прибить самолично спасённого Тони по-прежнему было не вариант, а ничего другого в голову не приходило.

Выговорившийся Локи снова исчез не прощаясь, а оставшиеся три конфеты бесславно сгинули в загребущих руках оказавшегося поблизости Вонга.

* * *

Момент появления Локи в третий раз Стивен Стрэндж не заметил — больно уж много сил отнимали попытки остаться в сознании и хоть немного стянуть глубокую рану на груди, оставленную рикошетом от взбесившегося Санктума Санкторума. Привезённая ранним утром и собранная Тони из нанитов монстромашина для исследования магии разозлила храм настолько, что он разнёс её вдребезги вместе с парой стен и перекрытий, и увы, Стивен успел закрыться не от всех осколков камней.

— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул он, ясно осознавая, как важно остановить кровь, но не имея сил даже поднять руки — вся энергия ушла на сдерживание ярости Санктума внутри него, чтобы успел уйти Тони и не пострадали прохожие на улице.

— Чародей, ты ещё больший кретин, чем мой брат! — рявкнули рядом, и в следующую секунду обзор заслонили сине-жёлтый плащ и черноволосая макушка, а в грудь словно с размаху засунули глыбу льда.

Стивен закашлялся. Нежданный спаситель разразился длинной тирадой об идиотах-мидгардцах, олухах-колдунах, кретине Таносе (ну, это по инерции), потом нелестно отозвался о своём брате, сестре, отце, Суртуре, политиках-норвежцах (крепко же они его зацепили), устроил несколько ярких вспышек с дымом и искрами, что-то подпалил, что-то заморозил и, даровав Стивену возможность увидеть себя снова без единой царапины, гордо плюхнулся в облюбованное кресло и плеснул себе коньяку.

В этот раз Стивен даже не был против.

Да что там! В этот раз Стивен сам с благодарностью вручил Локи полную вазочку конфет и обессиленно рухнул в собственное кресло.

Некоторое время тишину нарушали только бульканье наливаемой жидкости и шелест фантиков. Затем Локи смерил Стивена изучающим взглядом с головы до ног и царственным жестом предложил:

— Рассказывай.

— Что?

— Чем довёл этот древний артефакт до столь удручающего состояния, что он возжелал уничтожить тебя?

— Не меня, — возразил Стивен. — Санктум не желает мириться с тем, что в него приносит Тони. Я лишь оказался на линии его гнева.

Локи нахмурился. Не сходя с места (и не убирая с колен вазочки) сотворил пару цветастых заклинаний, осмотрелся, прислушался к чему-то и, кивнув, задал на удивление здравый вопрос:

— Почему ты ему позволяешь?

— Ты знаком с Тони? — задал встречный вопрос Стивен, чувствуя непомерную усталость. — Когда он желает быть благодарным, его не остановить.

Локи открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Практически сразу закрыл. Побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и в итоге кивнул:

— Допустим.

Как тот, кто полтора месяца назад случайно спас Морган от падающего дерева, он мог понять Стивена больше, чем кто-либо ещё.

— Я говорил о том, что ничего подобного не надо, но Тони находит всё новые способы пронести сюда что-то ещё, тогда как Санктум практически потерял все остатки терпения.

— И едва не погубил тебя сегодня.

— Благодарю за своевременную помощь.

— Благодарность принята.

Зашуршав конфетами, Локи ушёл в свои мысли, надолго замолчав. Наблюдая за ним и вяло размышляя о том, чем подкупить Пеппер, чтобы выиграть себе хотя бы несколько спокойных дней, Стивен в итоге задремал, а когда вновь открыл глаза, вездесущий Вонг как раз доедал последнюю конфету.

— Локи ушёл? — безнадёжным голосом спросил Стивен.

— Сказал, что окажет тебе величайшую услугу, сохранив твою жалкую жизнь, и покинул Санктум, — флегматично ответил Вонг, запивая конфету чаем.

— Отлично.

Ни на секунду не поверив в обещанное, Стивен зевнул и позволил Плащу унести себя в спальню.

* * *

Вопреки обыкновению, в этот раз Локи появился уже на следующий день, о чём Стивен узнал по шуму внизу. Торопливо подойдя к перилам лестницы, он увидел на площадке первого этажа сразу двух нежданных гостей — Локи и Тони, самозабвенно орущих друг на друга.

— …Ты едва не погубил здешнего чародея своим безрассудством, Старк!

— Если у него такие проблемы, он мог сам мне об этом сказать, понятно? Ни за что не поверю, что это здание могло всерьёз рассердиться из-за пары металлических вещей! Что-то тут не вяжется…

— Разумеется, и глубокая рана на груди чародея мне вчера привиделась!

— Да мало ли о чём ты фантазируешь, олень!

От наблюдения за спорщиками Стивена отвлёк шелест фантика. Повернув голову влево, он увидел флегматично жующего Вонга на верхней ступеньке лестницы и недоумённо наморщил лоб.

— Как?!

— Я выследил, где ты их покупаешь, и забрал заказ сегодня от твоего имени, — не сводя глаз со спорщиков, пояснил Вонг.

— И где…

— Там, где ты обычно прячешь. Долю Локи я уже отдал.

— Долю Локи?! — возмущенно переспросил Стивен. — Какую ещё…

— Он спас тебе жизнь, Стивен. Разве ты не благодарен?

— Благодарен, но…

— А сейчас он объясняет Старку, что ничего хорошего новые заклинания ему не принесут.

— Стоп, стоп, какие ещё заклинания? Ты о чём?!

— Те, что Локи наложил на это место сегодня с утра. Старк не сможет ничего больше пронести.

— И что же случится, если он попытается? — насторожился Стивен.

— Увидишь, — загадочно подвигав бровями, пообещал Вонг.

И Стивен увидел совсем скоро, всего десять минут спустя, когда Локи отправился в свой Асгард, а на Тони вдруг обрушился ледяной душ и начисто вывел из строя очередной мудрёный прибор в его руках.

— Какого?! Стрэндж, это твоя работа?

— Нет, — честно ответил Стивен, чувствуя, как настроение поползло вверх. Если у Локи в самом деле получится сдержать исследовательский азарт Тони Старка и при этом умаслить Санктум, он найдёт чем расплатиться за такой шикарный жест. Даже если ради этого придётся отобрать конфеты у Вонга.

Между тем Тони бросил безнадёжно испорченный прибор, с негодованием выжал свою пятнистую спортивную куртку и, недовольно чавкая промокшими кроссовками, вышел на улицу, пообещав:

— Я этого так не оставлю.

По лицу Вонга Стивен понял, что тот не прочь заключить пари «кто кого».

* * *

С новой асгардской магией жизнь в Сактуме Санкторуме сделала крутой поворот. Следующие дни и недели Тони упорно пытался справиться с храмовой вредностью, протаскивая всё новые и новые приборы с очень разными вариантами защиты, стремился сделать их прочнее, надёжнее, малозаметнее, но магия Локи блестяще реагировала на всё, и Тони раз за разом попадал под ледяной душ, покрывался инеем, проваливался в компактное чавкающее болото, оказывался привязанным к полу, стенам и даже потолку на долгие часы. Вокруг него постоянно возникал магический кокон с некоей другой неприятной реальностью, в то время как Санктум оставался цел и невредим, а потому постепенно успокаивался, не порываясь более кого-то убивать.

Это грело.

И это же примирило Стивена с визитами Локи настолько, что он сумел, воспользовавшись старыми связями (и признательностью парочки успешно прооперированных пациентов), увеличить число конфет в своём обычном заказе втрое, заполнил резной шкафчик так приглянувшимся асгардскому гостю французским коньяком и отполировал шахматный столик для приятных встреч. К его удивлению Локи всерьёз проникся мидгардской игрой, тогда как Плащ левитации, откопав где-то шершавую доску и кусок мела, старательно вёл счёт побед.

Постепенно Стивен привык проводить эти шахматные вечера за неторопливой беседой с асгардским царевичем о земных и магических делах под шуршание фантиков от конфет и возмущенные возгласы Тони. Особенно когда убедился, что Тони не будет причинён смертельный вред («Я помню, кому обязан выживанием половины своего народа, чародей!»). Но даже в этой размеренной жизни его подчас одолевали сомнения, редкое чувство, будто он чего-то не учёл и надо ждать сюрпризов, которые не преминули случиться.

* * *

В этот день Стивен проснулся со странным ощущением, будто что-то изменилось. Оглядевшись и не найдя никаких источников перемен, он спустился на площадку перед парадной лестницей на первом этаже и принялся создавать сложнейшую матрицу заклинания, прочитанного накануне. И нисколько не удивился, когда семь часов спустя помогать с этим делом ему взялся Локи.

Они творили волшебство вдвоём, оба приветственно кивнули появившемуся Тони и удивлённо замерли, когда Санктум приветливо помигал Тони светом, пододвинул к нему диван и магией вынес поднос с пиалой и чайником.

— Спасибо, дружище, — широко улыбнулся Тони, с комфортом уселся на диван и сделал глоток чая. — М-м, в меру сахара, в меру заварки. Идеально.

Санктум помигал ещё и создал для гостя блюдо с имбирным печеньем.

Колдуны переглянулись. Оставив нити сияющей матрицы, Локи сотворил несколько пасов и недоумённо заметил:

— Мои чары на месте.

Между тем Тони вытащил из кармана блестящий шарик, бросил его на паркет, и через секунду из яйца собралась небольшая машинка со светящимися фарами.

— Вот, передаю тебе для управления, домик. Щётки приделаны по всему днищу, пыль будет всасываться прямо в неё, запас большой. Как загорится красная лампочка, просто выпусти её на улицу минуты на три и можешь пользоваться снова!

Санктум замигал совсем радостно, машинка закрутилась волчком и уехала в один из коридоров. Тони же, расплывшись в крайне самодовольной улыбке, допил чай, съел печеньку, подхватил приличных размеров коробку с красным бантом и направился к лестнице, ловко обогнув колдунов.

— Где там мой друг Вонг, милый домик? Проводишь к нему?

Выкатившаяся сверху красная ковровая дорожка стала последней каплей. Не сговариваясь, развеяв почти готовую матрицу, Стивен с Локи с одинаковой досадой посмотрели друг на друга, потом проводили недовольными взглядами Тони, а Локи ещё и успел запустить в коробку сгустком чар.

— Конфеты, Стрэндж, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Старк подкупил твоего помощника конфетами, а уж он помог договориться с храмом.

— Пообещав ему что-то для уборки, я понял. Но откуда Тони узнал, что у Вонга нездоровая страсть именно к этим конфетам? Они практически не пересекались, не…

Из бокового коридора вылетел Плащ левитации, сжимая что-то блестящее и мигающее своей левой полой. При виде колдунов он вдруг застыл, торопливо прикрыл свою ношу красной материей и попытался попятиться, но Стивен с Локи мгновенно преградили ему путь обратно и с одинаково мрачным видом скрестили руки на груди.

Поняв, что удрать не получится, артефакт виновато съёжился и поник воротничком, выронив то, что оказалось облепленной щётками для бархата штуковиной на четырёх ножках.

— Я полагаю, кое-кто задолжал нам некоторые объяснения, Плащ… — на правах хозяина начал Стивен, многое поняв в этот момент.

По Санктуму Санкторуму прокатилась рябь, призывая на помощь Тони и Вонга.


End file.
